


Study

by FerrousKyra



Series: The One Where EVERY Team Avatar is Ultimately Related [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, How Do I Tag, baby's first fic!, but it's ignorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "Azula was studying... As much as Azula likes to think she's a people-person, she has trouble remembering anyone she doesn't care about.""'Ty Woo' this one was easy, all the others began with an L. That was... shit, which one was she?"
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: The One Where EVERY Team Avatar is Ultimately Related [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990165
Kudos: 36





	1. Flash Cards

Azula was studying. She hasn't done so in years; never needing to. Even when she was in school, Azula never truly had to study- if she heard it once she knew it. This, though, was different. As much as Azula likes to think she's a people-person, she has trouble remembering anyone she doesn't care about. & people are much more complicated than they are in text books. So... flashcards.

'Ty Woo' this one was easy, all the others began with an L. That was... shit, which one was she?

This is all her stupid therapist's fault. She made Azula get all mushy about Ty Lee & then snuck-up on her with "how do you see your relationship developing in the future?" or some bullshit like that. Eventually, she started entertaining the thought of maybe, perhaps, in the somewhat distant future, marrying her. 

Which, in turn, made her think of what that would entail. A wedding. There were a lot of other things that made her worry, but this aspect in particular made her panic. Specifically, all the people she they'd have to invite. Which would obviously include siblings, including Ty Lee's six identical sisters.

Up until this point, Azula had never cared to remember anything about a single one of them. It was never any difficult to pick-out her favorite from the crowd of clones. & Up until this point, Azula thought that was enough. But now, Azula thinks Ty Lee's sympathy will beat-out her vanity (despite pre-teen Azula's best efforts). Ty Lee had always had problems with being considered one-of-many, so she'd probably be just as upset if Azula treated her siblings as just that, as interchangeable.

So, she did what everyone in this situation would do; stalk them on social media & make what she found into flash-cards. This way, by the time Azula would actually entertain the idea of proposing, she'll have one less thing to worry about.

.oOo.

She gets caught. 

Ty Lee, being the wonderful, thoughtful girlfriend she is, had decided to swing by Azula's after work. Right in the middle of a study session. 

"I bring gifts!" she exclaims, not bothering to knock before letting herself in. (She's had a key since a week before Azula left the asylum, two years before they started dating). She holds a box of pastries out in front of her once she's past the threshold, not yet registering her girlfriend's embarrassment. 

Azula, surprised at the sudden ball of energy bursting through her door, manages to hold her composure very well. She definitely does not shriek & throw her flashcards in the air.

Azula would never do that.

Ty Lee scrunches-up her face when she notices the cards strewn about. "Azula, why are there a bunch of index cards with my sister's names on them?" She asks, confused.

Azula has always been highly articulate, never failing to find the exact perfect words to manipulate a situation to her will... except when it involves a pretty girl.

Failing to think of anything else to say, she blurts out "Blame my therapist." That turns Ty Lee's adorable furrowed brow into an even more adorable confused frown.

Azula sighs, "I may have decided to teach myself about them so I wouldn't make a fool of myself if we were ever... in a situation" she goes through the word like it's molasses "...where I would have to know them each individually."

"Okay, why?" Ty Lee opts for letting her girl say her mind before she, herself makes any judgements.

"Because-- because I know you hate being treated like you're interchangeable with them." Her entire face was beet red. "...& that's what I do with them. I've only cared to distinguish you; & I know you wouldn't appreciate that." She stares at the floor.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so!" Ty Lee plops herself down next to Azula.

"I didn't want you to know that I can't tell them apart in the first place. I thought you'd be mad."

"Well, maybe I would be mad if you hadn't cared. But your trying! That'd be huge for you just a few years ago! I'm proud of you, princess. I'm glad you're thinking of how I might feel."

She laces their fingers together & looks the other woman in the eyes. "I'd be happy to help, too. I'm so thrilled that you want to do this for me!"

Azula breaks into a sheepish smile, a rarity for her, still. "Okay. I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mostly setup for the next work. So if you don't like it just pretend this is the only chapter :P


	2. Relations

Azula falls back into her usual, snarky self as Ty Lee exclaims with false rage that Ty Lin would always pick on her, reading her diary on a near-weekly basis.

& how Ty Lat taught Ty Lee her signature braid. Ty Liu's latest protests, Ty Lao's law firm, Ty Woo's teenage sex-scandal, Ty Lum's amazing baking skills...

Before long, Azula's curiosity leads the conversation to Ty Lee's extended family.

She says how, at large family-reunions, Aang would always hang-out with her specifically, not any of her sisters, just because they were so similar. Which leads down a rabbit-hole about how Aang isn't technically related to Ty Lee at all.

"Wait, what? You always say Aang's your cousin. What is he, really?"

"Well, technically, he's my adopted second cousin's adopted cousin, but we were always close so I just simplify it."

She's still confused. "Talk me through it."

  
"Well, mom's Uncle Kelsang adopted his daughter, Kyoshi-"

  
"Wait; the Kyoshi Suki's gym is named after?"

"Yep."

"So your workplace was named after your second cousin?"

"Well, yeah; she made it! OMG I just realized that!"

Azula was too shocked to comment on her saying 'OMG' aloud.

"So, anyways, Kyoshi is Great Uncle Kelsang's daughter, but her birthmom was Gyatso's sister."

"...Okay."

"Well, Gyatso really loves his niece, & he's so nice, so he's always invited to family events! & you already know he adopted Aang later in life."

Azula is cut off before she can comment.

"OMG, 'Zula, you have to meet Koko! She's Kyoshi & her wife, Rangi's daughter, & she's the cutest thing in the whole world!"

Azula gives her a glare, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh, it's just an expression, 'Zula. Izumi is much cuter than her."

Azula couldn't tell if she was being genuine, but she knew for a fact her niece is the most adorable thing to ever exist in the entire world. Objectively.

.oOo.

"Technically, Izumi is related to Asami Sato."

The conversation had lulled; but now it seemed like Azula felt like talking about her own wierd, distant relavites.

"What! How!"

"A lot more directly than how you're related to Aang."

"Tell me!"

"It's simple, really, Sokka's stepfather's sister is Mrs. Sato's wife's mother."

Ty Lee just blinked, leaving her big smile remain.

"Her grandfather's niece is Asami's wife."

"OH. Okay. That's so neat!"

.oOo.

Ty Lee was concocting a plan to get Azula to meet Koko. She was going through her options: She knows Izumi is about the same age as her, so she could arrange a playdate. 

She knows Koko's grandmother, Hei-Ran, is in a Pai Sho club with some old friends; She knows Iroh is too. 

Though, she's not sure Kurruk's Babysitters are as serious players as the Order of the White Lotus. But, Kyoshi's friend, Jinpa is a White Lotus member.

She could just ask Kyoshi to do a charity event for the Warriors, now that she realizes she's actually related to the gym's founder. Koko's too young for that, but Ty Lee could offer to babysit.

But she'd have to be at the event. & Azula would want to be there. & a playdate with Izumi would be her main selling point. 

Maybe she'll just ask Kyoshi to visit the gym at the thing she's bound to come up with to get Azula to meet Koko. 

Maybe she could do a big Pai Sho competition like the Kyoshi Warrior's fundraising events! She just needs to get Iroh on board! & probably ask Suki how to actually organize an event. 

That's just minor details though! She could get Jinpa to ask Hei-Ran to participate, maybe even Rangi would join. 

& Azula would get to interact with Koko without signing up for babysitting because Kyoshi would do anything to avoid playing Pai Sho! She needs to talk to Iroh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain @ 4am: Ok but who do we have to make related to who for EVERY team avatar to be invited to a tyzula wedding?
> 
> For clarification: I made Bato & Senna siblings


End file.
